


Not what they seem

by Inthebin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ford x reader - Freeform, Not gonna put anything else incase i spoil something, Reader had kids, Reader has a past with bill, Reader isn't what they seem, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthebin/pseuds/Inthebin
Summary: Ford Pines has been gone for 15 years. All that time you thought he was dead. Now that he's back, everything is ok, right? Wrong. Your hiding something, and it takes weirdmaggedon to get you to spill the beans.





	1. Ford?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. A few notes. Ford's only been gone 15 years meaning he's about 55-56 or something like that. It seems weird an unnecessary but just roll with it. Anyway, hope you like this, and tell me if it should continue.

You sat and stared at the wall in front of you. You were sat in front of your desk, wondering what to do with your life. You heard the twins laughing upstairs. You saw the photo of you and Ford on your desk. You looked at the clock. You had fallen asleep at your desk and been woken up by something. You weren’t awake quick enough to know what woke you though. After puzzling over it for a while, you had given up. Now, you were lost in thought. 

Suddenly, things on your desk began floating. You stared at them as more and more things began floating. Soon, both you, your chair and your desk were suspended in mid air. You heard screaming from upstairs. Your children, Ford and Iris were upstairs. You had had the twins 8 months after Ford died. You had named your son after his father on account of two reasons. One, his father was dead and you thought he would be proud to have his son named after him and two, he had six fingers, like his father. Iris had been named on account of her purple eyes. The twins were now 15 and you had single handily raised them both. All of a sudden, everything dropped. Gravity returned back to normal and you were on the floor in a matter of seconds. You were wondering what on earth happened when Ford and Iris burst into the room. “what the heck just happened?” Iris asked frantically. You just stared at her. A thought popped into your head. A memory. You remembered that the portal that had killed Ford could create gravity anomalies. That would mean that it was active again. And that means someone could get hurt, or worse, killed. “No time to explain” you hurriedly said. 

As you made your way out to the car, Ford and Iris persistently kept asking questions. You ignored them and continued to get into the car. “You two stay here” you commanded. “what! Why?” Iris asked. “Its dangerous” you replied and began to start the car. “Were coming with you. You haven’t even explained what’s going on and you want that to stay here!” Ford began. “You can either explain what’s going on or take us with you.” You sighed. “Fine, I’ll explain on the way.” The twins smiled and got into the car hurriedly. You slammed your foot on the accelerator and sped off. 

 

“So, the portal thingy that killed Dad is now up and running again?” Iris asked. Ford, accepting your explanation quicker then proceed to ask “So were going to shut it down... Right?” You nodded and continued focusing on driving. You were going about 10 miles above the speed limit and you didn’t want to crash. “Question, where is the portal thingy?” Iris asked in her usual silly-in-every-situation voice. “The mystery shack.” You said, still focusing on driving. “Wait, where Mabel and Dipper live?” Ford asked. You forgot that the twins were friends with Mabel and Dipper. You ignored the question and slammed down on the breaks. You were outside the mystery shack so you quickly got out the car and ran inside without locking it. “C’mon you two.” You sprinted through the gift shop and over to the vending machine. No one was here so after a quick pause, you entered the pin. You remembered putting it in hundreds of times and could input the code with your eyes closed. You hurtled down the stairs and down the elevator and burst into the room with the portal in. Standing in front of you were Mabel, Dipper, Soos and Stan. Stan was right in front of you and Dipper was stood with Soos and Mabel in the center of the room. Dippers hand lay suspended above a large red button. “please don’t press that shutdown button, you gotta trust me” Stan yelled. “Dipper! Don’t listen to him! Shut it down!” you shouted .Everyone spun round to face you. “(y/n)?” said in surprise. 

“Gruncle Stan, why should I trust you? After you stole radioactive waste? After you lied to us all summer? I don’t even know who you are.” Dipper yelled, focusing on shutting down the portal again. “Look I know this sounds nuts, but you gotta trust me. That machine needs to stay on!” Stan said, panic raising in his voice. Suddenly his watch began to beep. He briefly looked down at it. “Uh oh, brace yourselves!” he proceeded to yell. Suddenly, everyone was lifted off their feet. You gasped and tried to make your way over to your children, but you couldn’t quite make it. “Dipper!” Mabel yelled. Her foot was booked on a wire that lead down to the shut down button. “Mabel shut down the portal!” super yelled she crawled along the wire and clung onto the shut down button. Everything became a blur after that. White noise, bright light. Suddenly, all of you except Mabel were forced up against the wall. “SHUT IT DOWN MABEL!” dipper yelled. Mabel was crying. Tears were floating into the air. “Gruncle Stan, i don’t even know if your my gruncle. I want to trust you but...” she began but Stan interrupted her. “Look, your gonna hear some bad things about me, but everything I’ve done, I’ve done for this family.” You stared over at him, anger building up inside of you. “WHAT! YOUVE NEVER DONE A THING FOR THIS FAMILY! YOU KILLED HIM! HES DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!” You yelled. You could honestly throttle him. “MABEL! SHUT IT DOWN! LAST TIME IT WAS ACTIVATE, SOMEONE DIED!” She stared at you worried. “Gruncle Stan, I trust you” she said. She let go of the button and let herself be lifted up into the air. “MABEL! ARE YOU CRAZY? WERE ALL GONNA DIE!” dipper shrieked. Suddenly, all of you were engulfed in white light. 

 

When you awoke, someone had stepped out of the portal. He was wearing black clothes and his face was covered by a pair of goggles. He bent down to lay a hand on a journal that lay scattered on the floor. He proceeded to pick it up and put it in his pocket. “What... Who is that?” Dipper asked. Stan answered with “The author of the journals...” The figure lifted off his goggles to show his face. His face was tired and his hair a dark grey. He looked similar to Stan and was in his mid to late fifties. You gasped as you realised who he was. “My brother.” Stan finished. “Ford...” you said distantly...


	2. Plenty of time for introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry i missed out the whole back story. It really hard to write about stuff that happened in the series. You have to search up scripts and stuff. Anyway, sorry if this chapter was boring. Trust me, when we get to weirdmaggedon, it's going to get really good! I can't wait to reveal the big secret!!! Hope you guys are enjoying this!  
> THANKS SO MUCH FOR 60 HITS   
> AND FOR 6 KUDOS!!   
> I apologize if there are any spelling mistakes in this. I wrote it at 2 in the morning.

“Finally! After all these long years of waiting, your actually here!” Stan said excitedly, running over to his twin. “Brother!” Ford responded to this by punching him round the face. Meanwhile you were stood in the corner with your two children feeling like you were either going to be sick, cry or pass out. Or all three. Stan staggered back looking annoyed. “Hey! What the heck was that for?” He yelled. “That was insanely risky move! Restarting the portal? Didn’t you read my warnings?” Ford shouted back. “Warnings, schmarnings. How's about a thank you for saving you from what appears to be, i dunno, some kind of sci-fi side burn dimension.” Stan replied a little too casually for the situation. Ford looked annoyed by his attitude and responded with “Thank you? You really think I’m going to thank you after WHAT YOU DID THIRTY YEARS AGO?” Stan put on a more serious and frustrated face. “What i did? Why you ungrateful...” He lunged at Ford who doges his punch with ease. Ford got behind his brother and arms behind his back. Why were they always fighting? You can understand them arguing but fighting? Not everything has to be resolved with violence. “Don’t expect me to go easy on you because your... family” Stan struggled to say. He then yelled as Ford pushed him to the ground. “Hi, Mabel here. Could some please explain WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?” Mabel yelled. Everyone turned to look at her then. Ford let of Stan and stood up. “Stan, you didn’t tell me there were kids down here. And.. some sort of large ,hairless gopher?” Ford said, trying to figure out what Soos was exactly. “Heh heh, i get that a lot.” Soos laughed. “They’re your family, Poindexter. Shermey’s grandkids.” Stan said, dusting himself down. “I-I have a nice and nephew?” Ford said, almost speechless. He kneeled down to shake Mabel’s hand. “Greetings! Do kids still say greetings? I haven’tbeen in this dimension for a really long time.” He said, questioning himself. “Whoa, a six fingered handshake? That’s a full finger friendlier thank usual!” Mabel squealed excitedly. “Ha, i like this kid. She’s weird.” Ford laughed. “The author of the journals!” Dipper chimed in. “You’ve read my journals?” Ford asked curiously. “I haven’t just read them! I’ve lived them! I’ve waited so long to meet you! I have so many questions... I...” He began to pant. Mabel ran over to him and patted him gently on the back. “I think I’m gonna throw up!” he began to retch but soon stopped. “False alarm. Just gotta ride it out.” He said, still looking ill. “Look, there will be time for introductions later. But first, Stan, are there any security breaches? Does anyone else about the portal?” Ford said sternly. You couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t noticed you once. “Time for introductions later? (Y/N) over her. You know, the woman you were engaged to for seven months before you disappeared. I thought you were dead. Oh and , by the way, you might wanna know that there are more than two children in the room!” You yelled at Ford. He glanced at you and continued to ask Stan about who knew about the portal. “Unbelievable. I knew you for 6 years Ford. I thought you’d least care about me a bit.” You muttered under you breath. “No one but us.” Stan answered Fords question. “Also, the entire U.S government.” He added. “the WHAT?” Ford yelled. “Okay, it will be a while before they find this room. We’ll lay low until we think of a plan.” He said more calmly. “well, looks like we’re going to be down here for a while. Who wants to tell us their entire mysterious back story?” Mabel said positively. The entire room began to forget about you again as Ford and Stan began to tell their story. Even the twins, Iris and Ford, listened in silence. Not once did anyone mention you.   
Suddenly, you heard a voice from upstairs. “I heard voices coming from downstairs!”. The agents! “Oh no! The agents are coming for us!” Stan said. “I was so spellbound by your dramatic story that i forgot all about those dudes.” Soos said worriedly. “Wait, forget? I have a plan!” Dipper announced pulling the memory gun out of his bag . “Perfect! I have no idea how you hold of one of these but it should work.” Ford said, connecting it to a socket in the wall. “Now everyone, pug your ears and get down!” He said as everyone in the room crouched down and covered their ears. Ford then instructed you all to stay inside while he spoke to the agents. After a few minutes, he signaled for you to all come out. “Great uncle Stanford, that was amazing!” Mabel squealed. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s not go crazy. It was serviceable.” Stan said dismissively. “Thanks you, kids but you can call me Ford.” Ford chuckled. Mabel looked at you. Huh, at least someone remembers you exist. “Hey, (Y/N), i forgot to ask you about that whole engagement thing... We’re you really Grunkle Fords girlfriend?” She said with excitement. You frowned and nodded, not looking at Ford. “I thought the portal killed him. It why i wanted to shut it down. I thought it was going to kill someone.” You said. “Why didn’t you mention her in your story great uncle Ford?”asked Dipper. “yes Stanford. Why didn’t you mention me?” you said. He sensed that you were fairly annoyed and decided to go down the apologetic road. You rolled your eyes and decided to explain how you knew him. “ I worked with for while he was investigating gravity falls. I was engaged to him for seven months, then he got stuck in another dimension.” You sighed. “So, um who are these two. Are they in your kids?” Ford asked awkwardly. You rolled your eyes again. “They’re not just my children Stanford.” You said “These are your children too.” You said. Ford looked mortified for a moment but soon warmed up to the idea. “What are their names?” He said looking down at them. “They’re fifteen years old Ford. They can tell you their own names you know.” You said as you crossed you arms and tapped your foot impatiently. You sighed frustratedly the twins fell silent. “This is Iris. And this is Ford.” You said more calmly. Iris waved awkwardly and Ford just said Hi. “Ford huh, you named him after me? This might get confusing.” Ford said looking down at his kids. “I thought you were dead Ford. I wouldn’thave named him after you if i thought you were still alive. Also, there is another reason why i named him after you.” You nodded towards your son. “He has six fingers like you.” You said. “Anyway, as you said, we will have plenty of time for introductions later. Now, it’s getting late and we need to head home.” You said as you began to walk to your car. “Don’t leave. I’m sure you can stay in the spare room.” Ford said quickly. You sighed. “Fine.” You knew your way around the house from when you used to help Ford with his research so you headed inside with you kids and began to make your way to the spare room. This was going to take some getting used to.


	3. I still love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's me inthebi- OHMYFLIPPINGGOSH! HOW IN THE SCAPDOODLE DID I GET 99 HITS AND 7 KUDOS??? THANKS SO MUCH! In all seriousness, thanks so, so much. I just hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writing this. This is really short so I'm really sorry about that. I'm hoping to get chapter 4 done by Sunday and chapter 5 done by Monday night since I'm back at school on Tuesday (darn it) and im also hoping to get weirdmaggedon going soon. Once again, really sorry this is so short. I just hope i did a good job of making a nice, sweet chapter. Anyways, as always, sorry if i made any mistakes. I'm uploading this at half two in the morning. (Now this is what dedication looks like) Anyway, enjoy!

You woke up. You blinked repeatedly to try and wake yourself up and figure out what exactly you were looking at. As you realised it was the back of a couch, you began to remember what had happened the previous day. You were asleep of Ford's couch after he returned to this dimension through a portal that you previously thought had killed him. Well. That was a lot to take in. You looked down at your watch to check the time. You knew it was fairly early since it was still dark. What you didn’t know was that it was 3 in the morning. Not the best night sleep you’ve ever had. As you began to shift your arms and legs to get comfortable, you realised you weren’t alone. You turned round to see ford sleeping next to you. He was wearing his red jumper and black trousers. And surprisingly, his brown boots. Who wears boots in bed? What was most surprising though, was that he was actually asleep. He never slept. He was always so paranoid because of Bill. You weren’t too sure how you felt about this though. He’d been in another dimension for 15 years. What if she’s different now? What if he didn’t actually love you anymore and was just pretending to because you had kids? No, he did love you. If he didn’t he wouldn’t have got into bed with you. Or couch since there wasn’t a bed in his room. The twins were sleeping in the attic with Mabel and Dipper. Mabel had decided that since she now had a cousin, they were going to be best friends and her method of being best friends seemed to be by having a sleep over. Iris had gone along with it. She was more shy then Mabel but she was already friends with Mabel and Dipper. Ford had been very... uncomfortable at first but agreed to sleep upstairs. Now you were lying next to their father who was surprisingly asleep. You sighed. You had missed him so much. You planted a soft kiss on his cheek and tried to get to sleep again. A few moments later, you felt a gentle kiss on your own cheek.  
“I still love you” Ford said.  
“I still love you too, Fordsy.” You replied


	4. Mabel juice and the end of the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY MACARONI! HOWWWW? Thanks so, so, SO much for 138 hits and 9 KUDOS! Thanks you!!!! Anyway, after two days of procrastinating, i finally bring to you, 4 hours of my life i won't get back! (Just kidding, i love writing this. ) We are SO close to the big reveal. I can almost taste it. (Ok, maybe not.) But anyway, I hope you guys like reading this as much as i like writing it. Also, this is a long chapter so I'm really proud of myself. (Yay for me!)  
> Congratulations if you got this far through the notes and hope you enjoy this.  
> (You might get another chapter in 2-3 hours. I'm on a roll tonight)

WARNING! THIS HAS SLIGHT GORE AND A SORT OF SCARRY SCENE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED You awoke to a world on fire. Was this how the world would end? You began to recognise things but you didn’t know where from. Smashed ruins brought back memories and empty Streets gave you a strong sense of déjà vu. Corpses lay strewn on the floor, bruised, battered and decapitated. You could tell they weren’t human but you didn’t know what they were. Their faces mostly too disfigured and mashed up to tell what they were meant to look like. The scene brought tears to your eyes.  
As the flames died down, you began to explore. You were shocked and saddened by this horrific scene. You looked down at one corpse, a mere child. They were lying on their back. One eye was hanging out of its socket while the other lay closed. It’s face was charred and mangled. Their left arm mashed up. Their right leg half decapitated, only hanging on with a single tendon. You looked down at the corpse, silent tears streamed down your face. Suddenly the child’s eye snapped open. It looked blankly into the distance, glassy and dead to the world, as it began to crawl into its front. You were horrified. Your legs felt weak and your head hurt. You felt sick. The child began to drag them self along the floor desperately. “why didn’t you save me?” the child said in a hollow, scratchy screech. “You left us to die, a horrible, slow, agonising death. Burning to death with screams ringing in our ears.” The child screeched again. They began to go into horrifying detail about being burnt alive all the while, you cried and apologized. You began whining, moaning, occasionally letting out a scream. All the while tears streamed down your face. 

“(Y/N)! Are you ok? What’s wrong?” Ford said. Shaking you awake. It had been a few days since he returned from the portal. You were still shaking like a leaf, wondering if it was just a dream. You knew that that wasn’t quite what happened but the child was right it was your fault.  
“(Y/N)?” Ford stirred you from your thoughts. You nodded and tried to explain but once again broke down in tears. He wrapped him arms around you and you buried your face in his sweater. After a while of you sobbing, you eventually stopped, taking in deep, shaking breaths.  
“Now, do you want some tissues are you just going to use my sweater?” This made you laugh as you lifted your head up to face him. You pulled down the sleeves of your (f/c) top and began dabbing your eyes dry.  
“is that better now?” Ford said. You nodded and began to apologize. “im sorry about that, I’ll wash your jumper in the morning if you want.” But he stopped you. “ It’s fine. You had to deal with much worse from me. I think I permanently damaged your eye sight from shining a torch in your eyes every time you came near me.” You both laughed at this. “I suppose you did get a bit paranoid because of Bill.” He nodded and you sat for a while in silence. “We should probably get an actual bed, sleeping on the couch every night is kind of awkward.” You said frowning slightly. “Probably. But for now, you should get some sleep.” You nodded and turned round to go back to sleep. He wrapped his arms around you as you began to drift into a velvety black sleep.

“So this is my design for the wedding dress, and here is the decorations. Oh and I made you a drink.” Mabel said excitedly to you. She had been planning yours and Ford’s wedding ever since she found out you never got married. You had barely woken up and were just blankly nodding at the colourful pictures that had been shoved in front of your face. You thanked her for the drink and took a big sip of the liquid before realising your mistake and spitting it back into the cup. “What the heck IS that?” you shouted trying to get glitter out of your mouth. “Mabel juice!” she said brandishing a jug full of bright pink, glittery liquid and plastic toys. “I’m not even going to say how wrong that sounds.” You mumbled, staring into your cup. “Would you like some more!” She said shaking it in your face with a huge grin on her face. “No, I’m good.” You said getting up from the kitchen table. “Where are you going?” she asked. “To get an appointment at the dentist. I think I chipped a tooth on a plastic dinosaur.” You said going over to the stairs. “But in a seriousness I need to get dressed. Im not sure how appropriate it is to be walking around someone’s house in pyjama bottoms that only go down to my knees.” You added walking up the stairs. 

When you got down the stairs, you were wearing a navy blue flannel shirt jeans and sand brown boots. No one was down stairs so you wandered into the gift shop. Still no one. But there was a not left on the counter.  
“Gone to plan mine and Dippers party. Dipper and Grunkle ford are on a mission. See you soon.  
-Mabel”  
You laughed at how she made Dipper and Ford seem like special agents.  
You sighed. Seems that you were alone. You decided to get some craft material out and make dipper and Mabel a present.  
For the past 15 years you had made a living by making and selling hand made craft items. From cat-shaped doorstoppers to jewellery made out of polished broken glass, you had made all sorts of things. You got out your craft materials and decided to make something for dipper and Mabel. When you were done, you got out a roll of gold quality paper and began to paint a stretch of paper as wrapping paper. You panted Mabel’s wrapping paper with as a sunset on the beach with three dolphins jumping out of the water. Once you were happy with that, you lay it out to dry and cut a length out for Dipper. This was more difficult. You sat at the table, drawing sketch after sketch, trying to decide what to do. Eventually, you knew what you were going to do. You put Dipper's present in a box and then drew round the box, making a net of the box. You then began to paint. When you were done and the paint had dried, you wrapped Dipper’s present , still in that box, to make sure it worked. You had decided to paint in like journal 3 Dipper had been obsessed with that book all summer and you thought he would like his Wapping paper to look like it. The box itself now looked like the journal. You smiled and wrapped Mabel’s too. Once you were done, you carried them upstairs to your bedroom.

“Hey, sup Mabel girl?” you said as Mabel walked into the shack. It was almost evening and you were starting to get worried about them. She walked past you without saying a word and Stan followed her. You shrugged and saw Iris walking toward the house with Ford chatting to each other You walked over to them and asked what was wrong with Mabel and they replied with “her birthday plans aren’t working out that well..” you frowned and decided to go finish some work that you were about to sell and next weeks craft fair. 

You woke up. You must have drifted off when you were completing something and had been woken up to the sound of screaming. You ran outside to see a colourful rip in the sky. Dipper and Ford were standing outside looking up at the chaos. You ran over to them, pulling on your (F/C) duffel coat while you ran. “What on earth is going on?” Ford turned round to you and replied surprisingly calmly with “Bill smashed the rift and is now in our dimension. In other words, this is the end of the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that then? Weirdmaggedon, here we go!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH!!! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR 16 KUDOS AND 282 HITS!!! THANKS SO MUCH! Really, thanks so much. I'm practically crying right now I'm so happy. Anyway, so sorry it's been so long since I last updated. Ive had school and a bunch of exams. Anyway, it's the moment you've been waiting for... So hope you enjoy!  
> Also, tell me what you think of Ford and Iris. I've found it hard to connect with their characters and I need to include them more.
> 
> Sorry if this is hard to read, it was really hard to write. I just hope you guys enjoy it.

It was day 4 of weirdmaggedon. You were alone and scared. You had gone to look for your kids when you found out that Bill bad smashed the rift. You couldn’t find them in the end but continued looking. “Where could they be?” You mumbled in a hushed voice. Suddenly you realised something. They must be at the shack! Is the safest and most logical place to go. You began to make your way towards where the mystery shack was. You broke into a run to avoid getting caught by an eye bat. The last thing you wanted was to be turned into stone and running was a lot easier now. Ever since the rift was smashed you had felt so... Alive.   
As you approached the mystery shack, you heard movement from inside. You frowned and picked up a large stick from inside a nearby bush. Slowly crept towards the door, one hand holding the stick while the other reached for the door handle. As quickly as you could, you turned the door handle and kicked open the door, now holding the stick with both hands. When the door opened, the entire room stared at you. There were monsters, humans and other creatures. Some where in the centre of the room whilst the others were near the walls, nursing their wounds and helping others. You were relieved as you saw the twins stood near the centre of the room. You ran over to them, kicking the door shut behind you and dropping you stick on the way over. “I’m so glad I found you two. I was so worried...” you began, checking if they were ok. You then searched around the room for the rest of your family. Dipper, Mabel, Stan... No Ford. “Where’s you uncle Ford?” You said turning round to face Dipper. “We tried to stop Bill, and Ford was captured in the process. But don’t worry, we have a plan to rescue Ford and stop Bill.” Dipper replied optimistically. You sighed, worried once more. “As long as we have a plan, we have hope.” You said, trying to imitate his optimistic approach.   
Fighting Bill with a shack on legs... This wasn’t going to go well. You continued staring into the campfire as the flames flickered and danced. Ford could be dead by morning. You need to rescue him as soon as you could. You had a plan yourself. You couldn’t tell anyone. They’d say you were insane, facing Bill on your own. It sounded crazy, but you had a trick up your sleeve. You needed to go alone. You couldn’t risk anyone finding out and coming with you. They might get hurt. You made your mind up, took off your (f/c) sweater that Mabel had given you, and disappeared back into the shadows.   
You crouched behind a sign post on top of the building you were on, begging not to be seen. Your eyes continued to follow the eye bat that was a few metres away from you. You were so close to Bill's fearamid yet you had no way of getting up there. It was floating hundreds of meters above the ground and you couldn’t get up their on your own. Suddenly, you had an idea. The eye bat began making its way over to the huge, floating pyramid. You waited and watched. As soon as it was far away from the edge of the building you were on as you could get away with, you ran at it, leaping at the edge off the building roof. You gripped onto the eye bat, clutching it’s wings. It began to spiral towards the floating pyramid. When you were sure it was close enough, you let go, allowing yourself to drop onto the dark purple, polished bricks of the fearamid. It was slippery as the polished bricks were smooth and didn’t have many places to grip onto, but your hands were Slightly sweaty from clinging onto the eye bat so you were able to climb up the side of the fearamid. It was tricky and dangerous but you soon reached a high up window. You sat in the window, catching you breath and began to peer in. The scene that met your eyes made your blood run cold.  
Bill was sat on a throne of frozen humans. That alone was enough to send shivers down your spine. The rest of Bill's ... “pals” were stood laughed and shouting. Ford was chained up next to Bill who was torturing him. He cried out in agony as Bill scorched him. You couldn’t watch this anymore. You jumped down from the window into the room, praying that you wouldn’t land badly on your leg. Luckily, you landed just fine. You proceeded to make your way towards Bill.  
“Let him go Bill!” You yelled, furious. “Aww, how sweet. The pathetic skin puppets are fighting back. Adorable!” Bill replied, laughing Slightly. “I’m seriously warning you, Bill! Let Ford go!” You shouted, Slightly more calm this time. “Or what, huh? What you gonna do if I don’t.” He said with a hint of smugness in his voice. He was on top right now and he loved it. No one could stop him. Well, not for much longer. “I honestly thought you would recognise me.” You said, almost completely calm. You sighed and shook you head. As you continued walking towards Bill, parts of your clothing began to ignite with bright yellow flames. The flames soon died down to reveal an azure blue brick patterned ringmasters coat, a white shirt and black waistcoat, black bow tie and black trousers. Your once (h/c) hair was now half black and half electric blue. You tapped the ground with your foot and a black and white cane appeared, as if being thrown upwards from underneath the floor so you could catch it. Your reached inside you coat pocket and pulled out a black disk. You shook the disk Slightly, popping up the middle to form a top a hat that you then carefully placed on top of your head. “That’s better.” You said with a slight smile. Bill raised his one eyebrow, recognising you at last. “Ah, (y/n), nice of you to finally join the party. After all, what would I do without my sister?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, how was that? Did you like it? I hope you did.


	7. Partners in crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of two Ciphers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! It's me, inthebin. I finished chapter 7 yay. I really hope you guys like this. It's in the style of a tale of two Stans and it's based off partners in crime (a song by set it off)  
> A really hope you like this. Also, what do you think of Iris and ford. I want to know if you like those characters so please comment if you do or don't. Anyway, the lyrics are from partners in crime by set it off. So enjoy!

“This, the tale of reckless love and living a life of crime on the run”  
“Heh, you done yet.” Bill asked you. “Nearly” you replied, finishing off your masterpiece. “There!” You said, steeping back to admire your work. On the floor, painted in blood, were two triangles. One was the right way up and the other one was upside down. The triangles each had an eye, a bow tie, a top hat and arms. The hands that were attached to these arms were alight with flames. They were underneath each other so as to form a diamond. You smiled and nodded. The mark was roughly 5 meters by five meters. You nodded in approval and returned to your brother. “Yup, definitely done!” you said, still smiling. “Now let’s get out of here.” You added. “ I still don’t see the point in that. You do it every time we kill anyone” Bill shook his head. “Its called a signature. A pattern. Serial murders often do it to say that they commit this crime.” You replied in mock offense at his disapproval. “C’mon you, let’s get out of this place.” Your brother said to you.

* * *

  
“Our paper faces flood the streets”

* * *

  
You were non identical twins , obviously, but the thing with dream demons is that, they never are. They are usually the opposite. Inverted. Mirror image. Bill was yellow and produced blue flames. You were blue and produced yellow flames. The other thing about dream demon twins is that they share a soul link. Often, when either twin is insured or killed, the other will feel the pain or become weakened. But dream demons aren’t easy hurt.

* * *

  
A few weeks later, or months... Or even years. (Dream demons see time differently)   
Bill was acting strange. Stranger than usual. He was more, power thirsty. More... Dangerous. He wasn’t quite himself... You pondered over this as you walked across the floor of the pyramid the cipher family lived in. The Ciphers were the monarchy in their dimension so they were treated with immense respect. You were used to this. Power was a daily thing for you and Bill, so it was normal for him to be power thirsty just, not like this.

* * *

  
A shout rang out, smashing the “peaceful” atmosphere. A small fire had started inside the pyramid. You ran to it, grabbed your cane a put it out with a simple flick of the black and white stick. It had been a blue flame. Bills flames. Another shout rang out, from outside this time. You looked outside to find everything in flames. Blue flames. Bills flames. Your one eye widened in surprise. You dashed outside and began running through the streets, trying to find bill. You needn’t look far as Bill was floating in the sky, towering above the rest of the dimension. You gasped. You needed to get out. He mustn’t see you.

* * *

  
“(y/n),” Bill yelled noticing you trying to get away. “you may join me if you like. After all, were the perfect team. Together, we can rule them all. Everything will be ours.” What? Why? Even though you were a dream demon you knew that you had boundaries, lines you shouldn’t cross. This was doing the long jump over that line. “No! Are you insane!”. You yelled back at him. “heh, yeah but so are you.” He replied, far too casual for the situation. You frowned. You needed to get out of here. You began to sprint off, trying to escape... “Hey, where are you going. We swore to stick together. That we were going to help each other to the end.” Bill said with mock offense. Then he dropped the act, actually hurt by you rejecting his offer. “Just you and me. Don’t say that your going to leave....” You flinched at the pain in his voice. “We could go down in history.”

* * *

 

“we swore that death will do us part, they’ll call our crimes a work of art”

* * *

 

“This is too far Bill! I can’t believe it. This power, it’s... It’s not meant to be like this! This isn’t who you are!” You yelled. You were shaking. This wasn’t normal for your kind. Emotions such as pain, sadness and mourning were not things you often felt. “I thought you were better than this” you whispered, on the brink of tears.

* * *

 

“We’ll live like spoiled royalty. Lovers and partners...”

* * *

 

“Well you thought wrong.” Bill thundered, his voice shaking will rage. You began to run again, Bill flowing flames at you and yelling threats your way. You grabbed your cane and began to create a make shift portal. That had always been your talent. It was something Bill wasn’t to good at. You disappeared through it. Re appearing in Gravity falls.

  
That was the day you lost your closed friend and brother. Your partner in crime.

* * *

  
“You’ll never take us alive  
We swore that death will do us part  
They’ll call our crimes a work of art  
You’ll never take us alive  
We’ll live like spoiled royalty  
Lovers and partners,  
Partners in crime.  
Partners in crime.”

 


End file.
